Atovaquone is a 1,4-hydroxynaphthoquinone with broad spectrum antiprotozoal activity. Because of its apparent safety and long halt- life, atovaquone is very suitable as candidate drug for the treatment and prophylaxis of PCP. PCP (pneumocystis carinni pneumonia) causes a life- threatening diffuse pneumonia in certain immunocompromised infants and children (AIDS).